Question: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $\dfrac x{-8}\geq-5$
Explanation: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $-8$. Remember that when we multiply (or divide) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\dfrac x{-8}\cdot-8\leq-5\cdot-8$ Now, we simplify! $x\leq40$